


Deals On Such Short Notice

by I_glitterz



Series: The Mask You Hide Behind [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the sequel to See Me As I'm Not the reworked version which is also on here, so if you haven't checked it out, I'd read that first before you attempt this or you'll be confused.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deals On Such Short Notice

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to See Me As I'm Not the reworked version which is also on here, so if you haven't checked it out, I'd read that first before you attempt this or you'll be confused.

  
Pacing the throne room, Adam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was his father serious? Did he actually think that Adam would follow through with this after the refusal of his own request?

“You will go through with this, Adam. It’s your birth right.” His father sat on his throne, tapping his thumbs together.

Adam stopped pacing and glared at his father, his _king_. This is just fucked up! “I won’t do this until you give me my own request, _My Lord_.”

The king’s eyes widened and then set in a hard glare before softening. “Adam, son, you must see the turmoil I’m in at the moment with your request. It’s not that I don’t want to befriend Rosyn, son, but I just can’t get past the cruelty of its king.”

Adam threw his hands into the air. “That king is dead! It was a long ago; don’t refuse my request because your heart got broken. You still fell in love with mother, didn’t you? So what’s the point in carrying the feud on?” He asked after his father nodded.

The king sighed and then rose from his seat. “Let me give thought to it and you mine. If you accept this proposal, then I will see to it that Rosyn and Syria fall away as enemies.”

Adam smiled, bowing his head. “That is all I ask. Thank you, father.”

His father shook his head and walked out of the throne room. When the door shut, Adam’s smile broke wider as he watched Brad leave his hiding place. Brad came up next to him and sighed at the look on Adam’s face.

“What?” Adam asked, seeing annoyance in Brad’s stance.

Brad scoffed. “I don’t see why it’s so important to befriend Rosyn after all they’ve done to us. Do you not remember the way that guard behaved?”

Adam chuckled. “I don’t want any enemies when I’m king, Bradley. Now, let’s go get some supper.”

Brad followed Adam to the dining hall, sitting at the servant table to the left of the royal. Adam sat down, then saw his other servant Sasha and grabbed her arm, whispering into her ear when she bent over. “Did you do what I asked, Sasha?”

Sasha nodded her head and laid a folded note in his lap, walking away after Adam opened it.  
Reading through it, Adam was angered. Leafera just wouldn’t give up on the whole war issue. If he had Rosyn as an alliance, Leafera wouldn’t try going to war with them. That wasn’t the only reason on getting the friendship of Rosyn, Adam knew. He hadn’t forgotten that night, however long ago it was.

He still wondered how things might have gone if he hadn’t lied and made fake on his part, but alas, the past was the past for a reason and he hoped that King Thomas would see it as such when his father came to terms with Adam’s offer of peace between both kingdoms.

Adam sighed and sat back in his chair, thinking over how he was going to go through with his father’s plan to have Adam wed someone he didn’t even know.

~ ~ ~

“I don’t want to do this, father.” Adam sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands. It had been three days since he’d heard his father’s request and he still sat uneasily with it.

His king sighed. “Adam, you have two weeks to prepare for this coronation, in which time, the person I choose for you will then make an appearance at your ceremony.”

Adam groaned, banging his head against the desk. “But I don’t even know who it is! And, plus, what if I want to choose whom I marry? I don’t want it to be some stranger.”

He heard his king walk over and felt a hand rest on his shoulder. “If my plans fall together, you won’t be disappointed with my choice, okay?”

Adam nodded as best he could with the desk against his forehead and then heard the shuffle of feet as his father left his chambers. He really didn’t want to have a ceremony with someone he would forever regret and have to live with for the rest of his life, but he made a commitment when he told his father he’d do it if he befriended Rosyn.

Adam wondered, not for the first time, what King Thomas was doing. He kind of wanted to talk to the man, but didn’t think he wanted to see Adam. He thought about how King Thomas would react if Adam showed up without an invitation and talked to him, but he always dismissed the idea, knowing he’d never have the courage to do it.

Adam raised his head when he heard his door being opened and Brad coming in with his outfit for his coronation in one week’s time. He needed to be fitted for both the ceremony and the coronation. Brad walked over with yards of black fabric with gold sequin on it and set it down on the chest at the end of Adam’s bed.

“Your Majesty, your fitting is in moments. When the seamstress gets here, you’ll need to be in a robe.” Brad never looked Adam in the eye, keeping his head down and eyes trained to the ground. Adam wondered what was wrong since Brad never acted like this when it was just them in the room together.

“What is it, Brad?” Adam asked, stepping closer to his servant as to try and comfort him, but Brad stepped back.

“You’re so different, Your Majesty. Ever since that night in Rosyn, you’ve pulled away from me. Whatever happened made you not want me anymore. What happened? You never told me. Did the king threaten you?” Brad lifted his gaze and stared at Adam with sadness and concern.

The look on Brad’s face pulled at his heart strings and he enveloped the smaller man in his arms, holding him like he’d done so many times. He kissed the side of Brad’s head and then rested his forehead on Brad’s temple. “It was nothing like that, Bradley. I just – I have things on my mind right now, that’s all. I’m sorry if I’ve upset you.” Adam has never upset Brad, minus the time they were captured by Rosyn’s soldiers.

Brad wrapped his arms around Adam’s middle and looked up at him. “Would you not wish to bed me anymore? Why do you not hold me like you did before?”

Adam looked away from Brad, releasing his hold. He couldn’t tell Brad that King Thomas held his interest on so many levels. He hadn’t even come to a conclusion on how he should or does feel about that man, so he couldn’t tell Brad anything about King Thomas until he figured things out himself. “I just have someone else on my mind and don’t seek the same thing you’re after.”

Adam heard a small cough, knowing Brad was clearing his suddenly thickened throat with hurt from the statement. “As you wish. Let me know if you need anything. You know I’m here.”

That was the thing. He did know and he just didn’t want Brad’s touch like that anymore. He didn’t even know if he wanted King Thomas’ touch like that, but in some small part of his brain, he really knew that he did and that was why he’d cut things off with Brad. “I know,” Adam said, turning to kiss Brad on the cheek before going to the other side of the room to change.

~ ~ ~

Adam walked down the hall and into the grand ball room where his father had invited all the neighboring kingdoms – including Rosyn after their befriending a few days ago – to watch Adam’s coronation. Adam was nervous. Today was the day he’d find out who his father had chosen as his companion to rule his land. It was exciting and nerve wracking all at once. He wanted to meet them, but on another hand he didn’t because he’d wanted to choose someone for himself.

Adam walked over to his father’s throne and stood next to it as all the guests filtered through, taking their places on either side of the long black rug laid out for Adam to walk down as King of Syria.

“Are you nervous, son?” His king asked, grabbing his hand and squeezing it, then letting go to grab his mother’s hand.

His mother smiled over at him. After telling his father he was fine, he walked over to her and kissed her on her cheek. When he stood up and looked around the room, he caught sight of Monte and froze in his place. He remembered his father saying that all of Rosyn was invited, but he didn’t think Monte would show up for this. Was King Thomas here?

He looked at all of the thrones where the neighboring kings and queens sat and noticed that King Thomas was there, yes, but there was someone standing next to him with their hand on his shoulder. Something that felt very close to jealousy shot through Adam when he saw the soft look King Thomas gave the man. Were they wedded? Did King Thomas forget Adam? Did Adam care?

Adam shook his head and looked away right before King Thomas turned toward him. He needed to take his mind off of this man before he felt things he shouldn’t. He looked around the room for Brad, seeing him talking to Sasha and Taylor. He beckoned Taylor over and when he reached his side, Adam whispered for him to get him some wine. Taylor nodded and went to the kitchen and Adam walked up to the guests to greet them before the coronation started.

~ ~ ~

Adam blew out a breath in relief. It was all over; he was now king. Now it was time for his father to tell him who he’d be having by his side to rule Syria. He looked around the room from the throne he sat on and tried to see if any of the guests in the crowd would give away who it was, but everyone seemed as in much anticipation as he was.

Adam watched as his father and mother stood, silencing all the conversation in the room. His father talked about his ceremony to his mother and all that came with it; the responsibility, the children, and of course the way he’d taken care of all of his duties as king. He pointed toward Adam as he said, “I’m honored to pass down my kingdom to my son and the person I have chosen for him. He does not yet know whom I have chosen for him. A few weeks ago, my son came to me and showed me how a true king dealt with past time enemies. He showed me that a true king held no grudges and he also showed me that he loved his kingdom as much as the person I have chosen for him.”

Adam snapped his head in his father’s direction. He chose someone from royalty to take his hand? Who? Adam was intrigued to see who’d stand and show themselves. He looked around the room, but no one stood and no one came forth.

His father continued. “That is why when he came to me and asked me to make peace with a kingdom that had been the enemy of Syria for all the wrong reasons, I talked to its king and found something I hadn’t thought I would. Kindness.”

Adam’s father turned to him and smiled. Adam furrowed his eyebrows and stared at his father in apprehension.

“Son, when I spoke with the King of Rosyn, I learned so much. That is why I have decided that you will find out whom I have chosen for you when the day of your ceremony approaches. Everyone in this room has been told that they stand chance except those already in marriage. You have two more weeks to prepare for this unexpected surprise. You will not be disappointed with whom I’d like you to rule your kingdom with. As you have learned, sometimes things don’t go as they seem and duties come before the heart.”

Adam was confused. His father had agreed that if he made peace with Rosyn that he could chose who Adam would marry and Adam would know at his coronation. What changed? His talk with Rosyn’s king? At that thought, Adam looked over at King Thomas and saw him staring right back, a distant look in his eyes. Adam turned back to his father and saw a soft look in his eyes when he noticed who Adam had been looking at. Adam blushed and nodded, looking away from his father. He would have to accept this.

After the coronation, Adam talked with all the guests, danced with quite a few and laughed with many. He was standing by the staircase when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Monte smiling at him.

“Hello, Your Majesty. How are you?” Monte shook hands with Adam.

“I am fine. How are you, Monte? It’s been some time.” Adam was almost speechless. He had so many questions, but he didn’t know where to start or if they were even questions to ask Monte.

“I have been better.” Monte looked over to where King Thomas was talking with a few noblemen.

“How is King Thomas?” It flew out before Adam could stop it. He inwardly cursed himself for how frantic he sounded.

Monte smiled. “Same king as before – Well, you know.”

Adam nodded. He should have known. King Thomas was something else. He kept having mixed feelings. He wanted him, but didn’t; wanted to talk to him, but couldn’t; wanted to kiss him, but shouldn’t. It was so confusing when his body wanted one thing and his mind made up every excuse as to why that was a bad idea. Should he even feel this way for someone he’d hated his whole life? It didn’t matter that they’d had _something_ between them, it was ruined by everything that came after. Everything should be in the past, right? So why was Adam feeling like he wanted his father to choose King Thomas?

“Yes, well, he seems to be in high spirits. I mean, he’s with someone as I see, so I wish him the best of luck.” His voice thickening didn’t seem to go unnoticed with Monte if the raise of his eyebrow was anything to go by.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty, but I have no idea what you’re talking about. King Thomas is with no one, well, not that I’m aware of anyways.”

Adam furrowed his eyebrows. “Then who was the man standing by his throne during my coronation?”

Monte’s eyes sparkled, but he smiled softly as he said, “Prince Isaac, King Thomas’ cousin. He traveled across our lands to visit King Thomas and to come to your coronation.”

Adam slowly nodded his head, feeling at a loss of words for that. The rising jealousy was unwelcome, but it still remained. One moment, he didn’t like King Thomas, but the next, King Thomas was _his_.

His brain hurt.

Monte leaned in closer and whispered into Adam’s ear. “You should go talk to him. I think he’d want that.”

Adam looked at Monte and then at King Thomas, who was staring at them intently, eyes hard, but softening the longer he stared and Adam swallowed the bile rising up his throat and made his way toward the man he hadn’t stopped thinking about all these weeks.

When he stopped in front of King Thomas, he just stared for a moment before bowing. King Thomas returned the gesture and then raised his eyes to Adam, a blank gaze set firmly in his eyes, masking all emotion. Adam fidgeted nervously.

“Hello, King Thomas. I trust you are well?” Adam asked lamely, mentally kicking himself for acting childish and ignoring the big elephant in the room.

He was rewarded with a slip of confusion in those dark eyes, but then King Thomas nodded his acknowledgment, then said, “Fine, you?”

“I’m good. How have things been? Are you well?” Adam needed to stop asking questions. It was drawing the king’s attention in a different way and Adam didn’t know if he wanted to go too intimate when they’d just started talking again.

When did they ever _start_ talking?

“Everything is fine.”

Adam’s hopes fell for a second because all he was getting was short and to the point answers from the man and he wanted more than anything. Adam wanted to know how he was, how he was handling what had happened between them, but it seemed he’d forgotten it or wasn’t trying to remember it like Adam was. Adam hated that he was going back and forth with his feelings toward King Thomas.

“May I talk to you alone, King Thomas?” Adam asked boldly before he chickened out.

Something wavered in the king’s blank stare, but it was gone faster than it appeared. He nodded and then followed Adam out of the hall and into a small conversation room.

Closing the door behind them, Adam went to the small vanity and poured them each a cup of wine, handing the full glass to King Thomas before sitting down.

“First, I wanted to apologize for what happened before. I never gave you a chance to explain yourself to me when we’d talked the night before – well, everything that had happened. I just assumed you for what I was taught.” Adam figured it was a good place to start and if by the way the king’s gaze softened a little, he felt he was getting somewhere.

“I do believe everything you had told me. One thing I regret most is not being honest with you and stretching your trust too thin. I meant no harm or foul with my actions, but they were to keep me and my servant safe, you must see that.”

King Thomas sighed, looking ready to speak, but Adam continued.

“I also wanted to apologize for the way I treated you; like you were nothing but royal dirt when you’ve proven to be something of another nature. I’m sorry that we parted on such terms and I would like to at least be civil with you, if not more than so.” Adam hoped that was enough to get the king to talk with him. He needed this, wanted it.

“Are you done?” King Thomas sounded playfully annoyed, glaring softly with no sharpness behind it.

Adam nodded, gulping his wine down.

“Now that you’ve just made an ass out of yourself, I’d like to make my amends. It wasn’t your fault and I see that now. I would have done the same if our roles had been reversed. I would not have risked Monte’s life just the same as you wouldn’t have Brad’s. I wish we’d have been on better terms, but there’s no point in dwelling on the past when there’s so much future ahead, yes?”

Adam’s mouth gaped, half working to form words, but no sound coming out.

“Do I take the silence as agreement?” King Thomas asked, smiling slightly at Adam’s reaction.

Adam nodded, closed his mouth and then just stared at the man in front of him. He was, _is_ , a great king, Adam couldn’t deny that.

“Now, let’s discuss your ceremony, shall we?”

A turn of events that had Adam’s stomach plummeting to his feet. Damn.

~ ~ ~

Adam hadn’t thought that anything like the past week would ever happen to him. He’d visited Rosyn more than once, seen the way King Thomas took care of his people while still doing his duty as king, and he’d gotten to know Rosyn’s king even more. To be fair, he really _really_ liked King Thomas. He didn’t know how he would ever follow through with his father’s plan when the only thing that came to him mind was King Thomas; everything about him.

He always felt this melting of his insides when King Thomas talked to him, or they had midday meal together, sitting in the Rosyn Gardens just outside of the castle. Adam got a soft look in his eyes whenever King Thomas smiled or laughed. He was falling, and falling _hard_.

Sitting at his desk, Adam had duties to attend to; laws to make, decisions on taxing prices, things he had no want for, but what kept this kingdom from crashing and burning. He sighed as he went through yet another request for more time to pay the taxes.

When a knock on the door sounded, Adam couldn’t help but to sigh in relief at the distraction. He replied with a quick ‘come in’ and turned to see Brad approaching with a letter in his hand.

Brad bowed and kept his eyes averted. “This came a few moments ago.”

Adam took the letter and dismissed Brad, grabbing the letter opener and slicing the thin sheet of paper. He opened it to an invitation of sorts. He read through it and his eyes widened. King Thomas was having a ceremony announcing his courtship to someone? And he sent Adam an invitation?

Anger, hurt, and jealousy bubbled up inside of Adam as he read the date. He couldn’t make it; it was the day of his own ceremony. Why hadn’t King Thomas said anything? Why hadn’t he talked to Adam about it?

Adam ripped the invitation and threw it on the floor, letting out a frustrated growl before flinging his duties off his desk. Fuck duties; this couldn’t be happening. He needed to talk to his father.

He stalked out of his room and to the throne room where he knew his father was, dealing with matters that Adam had assigned for him since he knew the people better than Adam did. Walking in on a farmer asking for an extended time to pay for his crops, Adam walked over to his father and whispered into his ear, “We need to talk. Now.”

The former king nodded his head and rose from his seat. “You may have three days to pay for the crops; after three days, if the price is not paid, your land will be taken from you.”

The farmer nodded and gave thanks before leaving and Adam’s father turned to Adam with a serious look on his face. “What could be so important that you had to disrupt me, Sire?”

Adam growled and threw his hands into the air. “I want out of the ceremony. I found someone and they are being married the same day as me.”

His father gave him a blank expression before his eyes lit up. “You are talking about King Thomas, yes?”

Adam glared at his father before groaning miserably. “Yes, father. God, I just got an invitation to his ceremony.”

His father nodded. “Then go.”

Adam started pacing the room in front of his father, running a hand through his hair. “I can’t go, because my ceremony is the same day as his.”

His father nodded slowly, then sighed. “Is this what you want, young king?”

Adam nodded sadly. “Yes, but I am too late for my happiness. Please, allow me to change my ceremony to the day after so that I can at least be there for King Thomas’ ceremony.”

His father sat down before he laughed quietly. “You have it then. Your ceremony will be the day after. I wish you luck, son.”

Adam nodded and then left the room. He needed to come up with a plan to get _his_ king back.

~ ~ ~

Adam sat back and watched as King Thomas talked with a few guards about supplies for a week’s travel to Leafera. Adam had discussed with King Thomas about the situation Leafera was putting Syria in; wanting to go to war with them. King Thomas hadn’t taken it very well and order his lead guard Cassidy – who had begged for forgiveness when he’d found out that Adam was King of Syria and had told him Adam should have his head for treating him the way Cassidy did – to round up six thousand men from Rosyn to _discuss_ terms with Leafera. Adam had been surprised; to say the least, that King Thomas was so angry at Leafera for wanting war against Adam, but he’d just thanked him for joining him.

King Thomas looked up at Adam from where he was at his desk. “Adam? We need to recruit a few thousand of your men for the week’s journey to Leafera. How soon can you make that happen?”

Adam smiled. “Consider it done by night fall. I can’t tell you how much this means to me that you’d join with me against Leafera.”

King Thomas furrowed his eyebrows. “Why would you think I wouldn’t?”

Adam shook his head. “We haven’t been very civil for very long, King Thomas, but it still comes as a surprise that you’d help me in my time of need.”

“You can call me Tommy, Adam, we’ve discussed this, and I’d do anything for a friend.” King Thomas smiled, and then laughed as he said, “Within reason of course.” He shook his head before going back to his work.

Adam watched as the line of concentration creased between King Thomas’ eyebrows once more after a few moments of silence. He wondered when the increased floating feeling in his stomach after being around King Thomas started to increase. It seemed to have grown with as much time as they’ve spent together. It also made him feel nauseous when he thought about King Thomas’ ceremony in three day’s to someone else when he felt like King Thomas was supposed to be his. He hadn’t thought of a plan to get King Thomas to reconsider; he felt like he should just be happy for him. King Thomas hadn’t pushed anything between them and it seemed like he never would, so Adam suspected that King Thomas didn’t want him in the way he wanted King Thomas.

Adam felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach when he thought about someone else’s hands on something he’d seen as his, but he had to let it go; for his sake and sanity, because if he dwelled on it too much, he might slip and say the wrong thing.

King Thomas brought Adam out of his thoughts by clearing his throat and standing up. Adam followed him with his eyes but didn’t move to stand.

“Are you ready for the ceremony in three days?” King Thomas asked, turning toward Adam.

They hadn’t talked about it since Adam told him that he’d be there. Adam nodded his head, masking his face in a happy smile that seemed too fake. “I’m happy for you, happy that you’ve found someone you want to spend the rest of your life with.”

King Thomas looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Adam stopped and thought back on what he said to make that confused look spread across King Thomas’ face. He said he was happy for him. How was that confusing? “I’m happy for you. Whoever it is is lucky to have such a noble man as their husband.”

King Thomas raised an eyebrow. “You mean to tell me that you have no idea whom I’m to marry?”

Adam shook his head. “Not at all. Why? Am I supposed to know? I don’t remember being told who it is.” Adam was confused now. Did he find out and it just slipped his mind?

King Thomas stood there for a second before turning around and abruptly walking out of his room. Adam sat in his seat staring at the door King Thomas fled out of. When he’d first come back to King Thomas’ chambers, it had been awkward and he’d been ready to flee the room, but he’d gotten used to it since then and it was like home to him now with how often he was here. His father had voiced his opinion on it, saying that a king needed to put his kingdom first and that his priorities were to his kingdom, not to visits to other kingdoms. He had duties and needed to see those done before he ventured off like he was still a Prince and not a King.

A few moments later, King Thomas entered his chambers and walked back to his desk.

“Is something wrong, Tommy?” Adam asked, seeing the tension in King Thomas’ body as he sat down.

King Thomas shook his head and picked up his quill, going back to writing. Adam sat there keeping quiet for what seemed like hours just watching as King Thomas wrote and wrote and wrote, before he sealed the paper and handed it to Adam. “Give this to your father for me.”

Adam took the paper and put it in his breast pocket before rising from his seat. “I should be going. I will see you at your ceremony in a few day’s time.”

King Thomas nodded and then leaned back in his chair while Adam turned and left the room, going to his carriage for the long ride home.

He felt like he was missing something, but had no idea what it was.

~ ~ ~

Standing in King Thomas’ hall waiting for him to walk down the aisle, Adam was crushed. He knew he had to be happy for King Thomas, but the jealousy and hurt overrode it. He wanted to be there next to him, saying the Courtship Ritual Vowels that bound them together forever, but he wasn’t and that made him hurt.

“Did you see the king’s attire? He’s so dashing! Any King or Queen would be honored to bestow such privilege to have him as their husband.” Adam heard the whispers from the commoners and Lords in front of him and he cringed. He was a king, he was privileged, and he wanted King Thomas as his.

“Presenting King Thomas and King Eber!”

Adam whipped his head in the direction of the voice and watched as King Thomas and his father walked down the aisle toward the front of the hall. Why was his father with King Thomas? He didn’t know what was going on, but looking at King Thomas made his throat close up. He was so gorgeous and Adam wanted nothing more than to stand and protest that King Thomas was.

When his father and King Thomas approached the pulpit, the priest raised his hand, quieting the uproar.

“In this time of Courtship, King Thomas and former King Eber would like to make an announcement!”

Murmurs were heard throughout the hall and Adam was on edge. This must be huge if his father was up there. When his father looked at him and asked him to step forth, Adam was confused, but walked toward them.

When he reached their sides, his father spoke. “A few weeks ago, I had given my kingdom to King Adam. It was then that I was going to tell him who I had chosen for him, but I wanted him to find out at his ceremony whom I’d wanted at his side.”

Adam looked at his father in more confusion. Was he changing his mind and letting Adam pick? Adam looked at King Thomas and saw him staring back with a small smile on his face.

“I came to a decision long ago when he’d asked me to converse with a king we’d had miscommunications with for far too long.”

“Father –“ Adam interrupted, but was quieted by his father raising his hand.

“When King Thomas and I first spoke, he was clipped, but respectful. I saw what a great king he was when I asked him about his people and he explained fully with love how much you all mean to him, that his father had ruined the kingdom and he’d spent years trying to get it back.

“A while back, King Adam visited Rosyn; he and King Thomas discussed a few things and when King Adam came back to Syria, his heart was changed and his mind thought differently than mine did. He wanted peace between both kingdoms. I gave him that when I talked to King Thomas. It was then, when I asked King Thomas about King Adam that I made the decision that I wanted my son to rule with King Thomas and he’s agreed to do so!”

Adam didn’t know what to say; he was delighted, relieved and just plain thankful that King Thomas wasn’t being courted with someone else, but there was one question he had. “Why didn’t I know about this?” he whispered to them.

“Because when your father came to me and asked me what I thought of you, I gave him the truth and he knew how you felt and wanted to surprise you. I was confused also that you did not know, but now I know it was the right decision.” King Thomas walked over to him and grabbed his hand. “Do you still want this?”

All Adam could do was nod. King Thomas was going to be his, actually his. Adam couldn’t fathom it, just followed King Thomas toward the priest.

They recited the Courtship Ritual Vowels, swearing on oath that they would protect both kingdoms as they would one another. When it was over, Adam pulled King Thomas away from the screaming hall and toward his bedroom.

Opening the Rosyn pictured door, Adam pulled King Thomas inside, closed the door and ravaged his mouth in a kiss he’d waited so long to do.

“Adam, slow down, we have time,” King Thomas murmured between kisses.

Adam shook his head, kissing King Thomas even deeper, licking at his lips and sucking the taste of _Tommy_ out of his mouth. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this, Tommy. I’ve thought about it every day since I left this room all those days ago. Then seeing you and not being able to touch you like that and finding out you were getting married almost killed me. You don’t know how many times I wanted to stand up and say that you were mine.”

King Thomas sighed into the scatter of kisses Adam left on his lips as he spoke; leaving his lips and trailing down to his neck. “You felt what I did when you left and I found out about your Courtship. I thought you were marrying someone else and I talked to your father about it. He had already planned on it being me. I’m very thankful to him.”

Adam pushed King Thomas down onto the bed and got on top of him, not caring there were people celebrating their marriage outside of these doors. He just cared that he finally had King Thomas to himself.

“Adam,” King Thomas whispered, wrapping his arms around Adam before nipping his lower lip. “We can’t do this yet.”

Adam sighed and rested his head against his husband’s. “I love you.”

King Thomas smiled up at him and Adam’s heart swelled with joy when he whispered back, “I love you, too.”

He’d get his time to explore his husband’s body, but for now, they had people to entertain and kingdoms to protect.

“When we can be alone, I’m going to show just how long I’ve missed you.”

King Thomas laughed. “Is that why we did the Courtship Rituals? So you could get into my pants?”

Adam nuzzled his neck, pushing his head to the side and nipping his throat. “Yeah, and some.”

“Adam we must go.” King Thomas still hung onto him, and Adam chuckled.

“If we must go, you have to let go.”

King Thomas unwrapped his arms from Adam’s neck and Adam pushed off of the bed, bringing his husband with him. They straightened their attire and headed for the door; this time, walking out together. Adam couldn’t be any happier.  



End file.
